


Change

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first full moon since the attack and something is not right. Sequel to <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/175124.html">The Wild Hunt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's face it, there was no way for Neal to outrun that thing :P Yes, of course there is a cure :P
> 
> This fills the _**first transformation**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/a2mlbognb2soemp/change.png?dl=0)  



End file.
